Buck or boost converters may be used as drivers for loads with specific current and/or voltage requirements. A buck converter applies an output voltage that is less than its input voltage. An alternating current/direct current (AC/DC) converter may also have buck capability. This may be implemented as a two stage converter that combines a first stage boost power factor correction (PFC) converter with a cascaded second stage buck converter to add buck capability. A converter with boost capability provides an output voltage that is higher than the input voltage. A PFC converter provides some degree of power factor correction to counteract the leading or lagging conflicting impedance inherent in AC/DC conversion. In other examples, a buck-boost converter may be implemented as a PFC converter.
AC/DC converters may exhibit second-order ripple voltage in the DC output. A boost converter may be implemented with an additional ripple canceling converter added to the output. An additional rectifier converter may conduct the DC output ripple voltage of the boost converter to an assisted capacitor. A boost converter may also be implemented with an additional inductor and associated circuit, and with MOSFET or IGBT bridges instead of a diode bridge, to address DC-link ripple.